super_smash_bros_ultrafandomcom-20200213-history
Hat Kid (DaKingOfDogs)
Hat Kid hails from A Hat in Time as the second premade fighter revealed for Super Smash Bros. Endless. Weight and Speed: Hat Kid is a mid-weight mid-speed fighter who will usually get KOed at around 120%. Moveset: Jab: 2-hit umbrella swing from right to left. Dash attack: Hat Kid puts on the Sprint Hat and dashes forwards, dealing light damage. Side Tilt: Hat Kid swings her umbrella downwards. Up Tilt: Hat Kid twirls her umbrella above her. Down Tilt: Hat Kid twirls her umbrella beneath her. Side Smash: Hat Kid Violently swings her umbrella in front of her. Up Smash: Hat Kid violently swings her umbrella above her. Down Smash: Hat Kid whacks the ground with her umbrella, first to the right of her, than to the left of her. Neutral Air: Hat Kid swings her umbrella in a circle around her. Forward Air: Homes in on nearby fighters. If other fighters are too far away, then she will just fly forward. Can be used to recover, but has large endlag if it misses. Back Air: Hat Kid flips around and kicks. If her foot hits fighters at the end of the move, it spikes. Best compared to Lucas' Back Air. Up Air: Hat Kid swings her umbrella above her while flipping. Down Air: Hat Kid violently stomps. If the sweetspot hits, then the move will spike. Pummel: Headbutt. Forward Throw: Hat Kid jabs forward with her umbrella. Back Throw: Hat Kid throws the fighter behind her and uses the projectile badge. Beam can be avoided with good DI. Up Throw: Hat Kid throws the fighter upwards and uses the grappling badge to kick them. Kick can be avoided or canceled. Down Throw: Hat Kid jumps and uses the Ice Hat. Neutral Special: Projectile Badge. A chargeable move that fires a long beam. The more it's charged, the longer it goes and the wider it gets. Side Special: Brewers Hat: Hat Kid throws a potion in an arc. Nothing else to it. Up Special: Grappling Badge. A random object appears in the sky and is hooked by Hat Kid. This move can be used three times before touching the ground. Down Special: Ice Hat: Hat Kid jumps into the air and turns into an ice statue. This move can spike when used in the air. When used in the air, the jump is skipped. Final Smash: Time Piece. Hat Kid holds up a Time Piece, freezes time around her, and heals 50% off herself. While the foe's are frozen, they can be attacked without taking knockback. After 5 seconds, all the knockback they would have taken during that time is let out at once. Aesthetics: Taunts: Side: Pulls out two dolls and makes them kiss while saying "Now Kiss". Up: Raises a fist to the sky and says "Down with the Mafia!". Down: Smug Dancing. Victory Theme: You got a Time Piece! Victory Poses: - Runs from a Mafia Goon and Trips, followed by the Mafia Goon tripping over her. - Does the little animation when you obtain a Time Piece. - Does the animation when you gather the ball of Time Pieces at the end of the game. Other stuff: When KOed, she will occasionally say "Peck". Costume Origins: Purple: Default. Red: Mustache Girl. Green: Bow Kid. Black: Snatcher Hat Kid. Purple2: Nyakuza Metro Hat Kid. Brown: Detective Outfit. Red2: Parade Outfit. Green2: Wireframe. Reception: Hat Kid was met with a lot of praise and hype, with some saying that an indie rep was long overdue, with others saying that despite her simple moveset, she was a very welcome addition to the roster. 2cc.gif|Now Kiss. QYjhVX7.gif|Smug Dancing Category:Premade Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Stuff by DaKingOfDogs Category:A Hat in Time Category:Characters by DaKingOfDogs.